Chapter 208: The Black Sapphire of Kalu
Flash Gordon's Trip to Mars Synopsis Dale takes control of the unattended Stratosled that Ming's soldiers arrived in. Meanwhile Happy has managed to overpower one of the Martian soldiers. Grabbing the Nitron Gun, Happy uses it to knock out the weapon which is being trained on the helpless Flash Gordon. With Dale dropping a bomb from the stratosled, the Forest People are in temporary disarray. The recovered Flash seizes the opportunity to snatch the black sapphire from the Temple of Kalu and their escape is helped by Happy who fends off some of the opposition with the captured nitron gun. However, as they flee, Happy is struck in the back by an arrow fired by one of the Forest People, and is badly hurt. Dale brings to stratosled down allowing Flash, Dr. Hans Zarkov and Prince Barin to help the stricken Happy aboard. Zarkov advises that Happy needs urgent treatment, they must return to the Valley of Desolation at once and seek assistance. At the Clay Kingdom, the Clay King has Happy put in a chamber where Healing Vapours will restore him to health in a few days. Flash reveals that he now has possession of the black sapphire, which offers protection from Queen Azura's magic power. He promises that once he destroys the Nitron beam, he will bring Queen Azura back to the Clay Kingdom so that she can be made to lift her curse from the Clay People. The Clay King is very grateful. He suggests that Flash and Prince Barin take the Vacuum Car, which will be faster and allow them to enter Azura's palace safely. Once Flash and Barin reach the far end of the tunnel, Clay People show them a secret hatch leading right into the throne room itself. With the black sapphire rendering her powerless, Queen Azura is easily taken prisoner. Barin takes her back to the Clay Kingdom on the underground transporter while Flash stays behind to try once again to disable the Nitron Lamp. However, Tarnak has warned Ming, who sets up a trap. When Flash sneaks into the Power House and finds Tarnak working alone, he tells Tarnak to take him to the generator room. Tarnak takes him into a chamber but there are no generators there. Unknown to Flash, it is actually the Disintegrating Room. Flash tells Tarnak he has lied, and as he turns to leave the room Tarnak catches him off guard and knocks him unconscious with a wrench. The dazed Earthman is locked inside as the watching Ming turns on the disintegrator. Ming turns to Tarnak and gleefully exclaims that "Nothing can save Flash Gordon now!" Recap card Flash succeeds in obtaining the / sacred black sapphire with which / to combat Azura's magic power. During the escape, Happy is / wounded and taken to the / Clay Kingdom for aid. Flash and Barin, continuing / on to the palace, take Queen / Azura prisoner. While Barin takes the captive / Queen to the Clay Kingdom, Flash / remains to destroy the Nitron Lamp. Trivia *The official recap at the start of this chapter contains detail that didn't occur in the previous chapter. *This is the first time we see Dale piloting a ship. *Usually Dale needs rescuing and Happy Hapgood is used for comic relief. However this chapter shows both characters unusually taking the initiative and helping the cause with positive action. Dale takes a stratosled and bombs their enemies, while Happy outmuscles one of Ming's soldiers and single-handedly holds off several of the Forest People. Even when Happy is wounded, he bravely tries to soldier on without calling for assistance. *It is suggested that Happy will spend a few days recovering in the Clay Kingdom. Nobody expresses any concern that spending so long in the caves might turn him (or Dale and Zarkov, who wait behind with him) into clay, an effect that was mentioned in Chapter Five. *Queen Azura discovered the Clay People's secret tunnel running right to her palace back in Chapter Five, but has not taken any action to block it off. *Queen Azura names Ming as being Tarnak's master. Does this mean Tarnak is a soldier of Mongo who came to Mars with Ming? If Tarnak is a Martian, then surely he would answer to Azura herself and not Ming? Gallery Category:Serials Chapters